The purpose of this award is to provide support for Dr. Lori Boardman to pursue formal training in the fields of biostatistics, epidemiology and public health, thereby attaining the necessary theoretical and methodological background to further a career in patient- oriented research. The final three years of the award will be devoted to the design, implementation, analysis of data and preparation of the results of a randomized controlled trial of two smoking cessation interventions in a cohort of women referred for the evaluation of abnormal Papanicolaou smears. The primary aims of this study are to evaluate smoking cessation rates between the two groups and to confirm self-reports of cessation through measurement of cervical mucus cotinine. The secondary aims are to determine the regression rate of cervical neoplasia in women who quit smoking compared to those who continue and to assess the independent and combined contribution of human papillomavirus and smoking on the natural history of atypical or low-grade cervical neoplasia (includes cytology and/or histology). This trial will be conducted with the guidance of a multidisciplinary and experienced team including experienced women's health and behavioral health researchers, epidemiologists, an oncologist, and a statistician. Immediate Career Objectives: Pursue formal training in research design and analysis by obtaining a master's degree in public health; Improve abilities to design, perform, analyze and communicate research findings through the preparation of a master's thesis and formal presentations of ongoing research stemming from clinical work in cervical neoplasia; Implement and complete a randomized trial of two smoking cessation interventions in women with cervical neoplasia. Lone-Term Career Objectives: Become an independent and productive investigator in the field of women's health care; Secure independent grant funding for patient-oriented research; Become a leader in academic medicine and mentor more junior investigators interested in women's health.